1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a service providing apparatus and method in a mobile telecommunication system, and in particular, to a service providing apparatus and method for receiving a voice signal in a telecommunications system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile telecommunication system includes a base transceiver system (BTS) responsible for radio communication with mobile stations, a base station controller (BSC) for controlling the BTS, a mobile switching center (MSC) for establishing a transmission/reception path for data and control signals between the BSC and the PSTN (Public Switched Telephone Network), and a base station manager for operating and maintaining/repairing the BTS and the BSC. The components above comprise a unit of the system where each unit performs its unique functions and communicates messages over a network connecting the units, which together comprise the mobile telecommunication system.
The MSC connects a call from a mobile subscriber to the PSTN so that the mobile subscriber can communicate with subscribers of the PSTN or of other mobile telecommunication networks. The MSC also manages the location information of serviced subscribers and collects billing data. The BSC processes traffic including control information, voice signals, FAX data, and Internet data in relation to a call from the subscriber to provide services to the subscriber terminal. The BTS controls radio resources, receives a radio signal generated from the subscriber, transmits the radio signal via land lines, converts a signal received through the land lines to a radio signal, and transmits the converted radio signal to the subscriber. The mobile station is a subscriber terminal for transmitting/receiving voice signals, FAX data, and Internet data via allocated radio resources.
Operational components within the unit systems include an MMP (MSC main processor) provided to the MSC, an LMU (Location Management Unit) for managing subscriber information, a PIU (PSTN Interface Unit) for interfacing with the PSTN, a BMP (BSC Main Processor) provided to the BSC, an ATU (Air Termination Unit) for interfacing with a mobile station in a radio environment, a TCU (Transcoder Unit) for converting voice information in the radio environment to the form of information eligible for the PSTN, an IAU (Internet Access Unit) for interfacing with the Internet, an IWF (InterWorking Function) for packet data, a BCC (BTS Call Control) provided to the BTS, and a BRC (BTS Resource Control) for allocating radio channel resources.
When a mobile phone rings upon receipt of a call, it is automatically set in a speech state. When it is inconvenient or obtrusive for a user to answer the call, like at a conference or a movie, the user simply hangs up or turns off power to the phone.
However, a caller may continue attempts to complete the call, to converse with the user as soon as possible, without knowing the underlying reasons for the users unavailability. Meanwhile, the user has no way of ascertaining the urgency of the missed call.
Typically in such a case, the caller will record his message or leave his phone number via a voice mail service. A disadvantage of the voice mail service is that the caller must wait for the user to check his voice mail and respond to the recorded message. Both parties are, in many cases, reluctant to use the voice mail service due to the inconvenience of leaving and retrieving messages using a keypad. Callers may repeatedly attempt calls relating to urgent matters, prompting the user to either turn off their mobile phone or obtrusively answer the call in a public place.
As stated above, a short message service (SMS) requires that the user experience the inconvenience of creating a message using keys. Furthermore, when the mobile phone rings upon receipt of a call, it automatically enters a speech state. The user either hangs up or turns off the phone if he is not accepting calls at that particular time.